


A Different Ending

by Beauty_Before_Chaos



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pool Sex, Reader likes big muscles, Seraphim loves to flex, Tending to Wounds, im bad at tags, reader gets bullied kidna, tub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauty_Before_Chaos/pseuds/Beauty_Before_Chaos
Summary: This takes place in an alternate ending AU. In this story, Hera swapped sides during the battle and apologized for her treason. She was penalized but eventually when the dust settled, everything was right again. Zeus swore not to cheat again, Seraphim got a brother, and the giants were slain. There will be sexual content in this chapter.
Relationships: Seraphim/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	A Different Ending

As much as he wanted to, Seraphim could never recall a time in his life where he was this well off. He had everything after the war, but for some reason the only thing me could feel was guilt for his fortune. There were so many before him that had fallen giving their all to a cause that ended up being meaningless in the end. He would never understand the gods. Even from his own room in the west villa, with a huge cushiony bed with silk sheets and a satin canopy. They lived a life of luxury while their creations struggled down below in the world shrouded by darkness.

He couldn't mope forever though. Sitting up from his bed, the demon would stretch slowly, letting or a satisfied groan as the women on his bed giggled and watched him. Even the concubines and women that swarmed him constantly couldn't ease the ache in his chest. He missed his family, and his mother. Heron was the only family he had now, and they weren't even that close. He longed for a connection, for a companion of his own.

Standing to his full height, Serephim's feet padded softly against the marble floor as he clothed himself, recalling last nights pleasure. He should be happy for himself. Today would be full again. After the war he begin partaking in sparing matches with the other gods, something to keep him busy, and his mind distracted. What he really needed was closure, and maybe a few friends, but it was clear he needed a bit longer to settle in before that happened.

Pacing over towards his large vanity mirror, he stared at himself for a few moments before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, combing through his long inky black hair. He had learned how to shift back into his human form a while ago, and while he preferred the great strength of his demon form, it wasn't exactly a welcomed sight for the mistresses decorating his blankets. It was however applauded in the arena.

Grabbing breakfast on the way out, a simple apple and a few sweet rolls he had come to favor, he would nibble and bite at his food quietly, waving at the people who passed him before seeing Heron in the courtyard with Alexia. He couldn't help but let his lips curl into a small smile as he watched them mindlessly flirt with one another. His brother had been fancying the Amazonian ever since the war began, and he never ceased to tease him for it. 

Love was beautiful. Seraphim never shamed it. Where some people believed it made you weak, he believed it to me a strong motivator in battle, Whether this be because of revenge or protectiveness, he someday wished to have such a connection. A connection like theirs.

When his brother spotted him, he paused and smiled, waving his hand at him before dismissing Alexia and jogging over. Oh god. Talking wasn't exactly something Seraphim was good at. Heron seemed unbothered as his brother walked over, his bright smile seeming to chase the darkness away, easing his worries. 

"You two look happy." Seraphim chimed softly before offering one of his sweet rolls to Heron, the boy taking it gratefully and sinking his teeth into the puff pastry, nodding his head slowly before laughing. He would nudge him softly before sighing and taking a heavy swallow.

"You should be happy too, I see those women following you everywhere you go." Heron mused gesturing to the group of admirers trailing behind him, their high pitched giggles could be heard from a mile off. Seraphim would only sigh with a shake of the head, his face flushing only slightly before he sucked his teeth and bit into his apple. "It's not the same though. You want a lover, not a bunch of shallow minded bedmates that are only interested in your muscles."

He should've been mad, but deep down Seraphim acknowledged that Heron was right. These women meant nothing to him, not really. Sure, he would protect them if it came down to it, but only because it was the 'right thing to do', not because he wanted to. What he wanted was a family. What he wanted was a purpose and someone to keep his mind stimulated, not just to wet his cock in the middle of the night.

"I suppose you're right."

Heron smiled a cheeky grin before shaking his head with a soft chuckle, taking another bite of the sweet roll before shaking his finger at his brother. How he could be so bright and chipper after losing his mother-.. their mother, was beyond even Seraphim. Slowly he watched the boy finish chewing and swallowing the bits of food before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I suggest Persephone. She's a good listener, great at understanding. Though, it seems she may have a thing for Hades right now. You two aren't so different. Oh, or maybe Leto-.. Wait no, she's not really interested in a relationship right now. All her history work. Zenith is exclusively interested in railing other women. Maybe-.. (Name)?"

"(Name)?" Seraphim cocked a brow in confusion before following Heron's gaze to a young woman in the garden, laughing and chirping with a few other women. His brother quietly wished him luck before patting his back and excusing himself to chat with the women of the gardens.

Sighing softly, he shook his head ad chuckled. His feet continued to sound heavy as he dragged himself to the stadiums, watching the current opponents fight for their pride. This was his element. If he was ever to have a purpose, this would be the closest thing to it in this age. One of the only things he could take value in himself was his strength. It was only a matter of time until he was on the field again.

It would be hours before his time came. The stadium were full with his supporters, including his brother Heron and the mystery woman from earlier in the gardens. Several others surrounded them, Ares had already taken his place on the field, the announcer calling his name loudly before clearing his throat to introduce Seraphim. A small smile found it's way onto his face as the announcer called his name and the crowd began screaming. This was always his favorite part.

He dropped his cloak slowly and began walking onto the field with his spear, baring his teeth as his body began to morph and shift, getting larger and larger until he had phased completely into his demonic form. Meanwhile little (Name) watched from the stands as this man subtly transformed into the giant demon leader of Meldoni, feeling her lips part just slightly as she examined him.

To say he was gorgeous was an understatement. He was absolutely stunning. When the fighting began, his platinum white hair went flying, and his body tensed and shifted with each move he made. His fighting was cold and calculated; He was so strong. His large arms flexed so perfectly and his feet dug into the ground to hold his stance. She could feel her breath become caught in her throat. 

Heron cheered him on loudly calling his name from the crowd giving him a boost of confidence. The young lady didn't really know how long the fight lasted, too absorbed by the image of the demon's rippling abs and sweating muscles to concentrate. It didn't take long for Heron to notice her stare and smirk, already devising a scheme in the back of his mind.

Seraphim was strong and resilient in battle, the screaming of the crowd driving him to keep going, never underestimating what his opponent could do. This was his first time fighting Ares, actually. Though he had fought Hermes before and won. It was when he caught the young maiden staring from the crowd beside his brother that he temporarily paused. His lips curled into a small smirk and he turned his head directly towards her, offering a smug wave before chuckling and turning back to his opponent. 

The people around her soon turned to look at her, making her tense up. (Name)'s face was red with an embarrassed blush, swallowing thickly as the fight continued to drag on. The people around her whispered and murmured amongst themselves, but she couldn't understand what they were saying.

After the fight ended, Heron took (Name) to cool off, laughing and teasing her for her blunder in the stands as she washed her face with a cool rag. She could only scowl and kick him in the knee making his wince and hold his knee before laughing once more. Hearing the rough clearing of a throat, the two paused and glanced over to it's source. A figure stood in the shadows, two glowing red eyes could be seen first before the giant smiled and approached them. The arcane champion of today's battle.

Heron smiled and nudged Seraphim gently before laughing once more, congratulating him on his victory. While the demon was appreciative of his praise, he seemed much more interested in the young maiden with her back to him. Heron noticed this quickly and smirked, sucking in his cheeks before he grabbed (Name)'s arm, pulling her over to Seraphim. "(Name), this is my brother, Seraphim. Sera, this is my friend, and the culinary artist who makes the sweet rolls you so adore, (Name)." 

He blinked in surprise, his eye brows raising before he smirked and bent down a little bit. (Name)'s face flushed darkly as he clutched her hand in his own, raising it up to peck her knuckles softly. Her breathing was unsteady and a little shaking before she swallowed and waved, stuttering out a soft greeting.

"It's an honor to meet sure a lovely young maiden. I must congratulate your work with the pastries, they are of very wonderful quality. I always been a platter in my chambers. I can't say I've seen you around before now, so, what brought you to the fight today?"

"W-Well, your brother had been nagging at me to come and spend some time with him away from my work for a while. I thought going to the sparing match today would help me r-relax and take some time for myself." Her voice was silvery and well toned, silently he wondered to himself what his name would sound like on her lips. AS if reading his thoughts, Heron jabbed him roughly in the ribs, to implicate (Name) was not just another bedside whore.

Seraphim winced and scowled at him before huffing and rubbing his ribs softly, then adjusting his hair and leaning back up to stretch his arms slowly behind his neck. He was a bit too daft to notice the young woman suck in her breath and look away with a hot blush across her face, though when he looked back down it was all to obvious and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Well I-I have to get back, it w-was nice meeting you Seraphim!"

She wasted no time scurrying away quickly, picking up her water-filled vase and squeaking softly as she departed. What a lovely little lady she was indeed. It was perhaps the first time he had met an admirer who didn't try to seduce him into the bed with her. He would need to watch her more carefully in the future.

Days passed and she showed up to more and more, watching him, and him watching her back. She was a difficult treasure to miss, however he also began to catch onto the envy of other women who were jealous of her. His attention belonged to her now, a simple cook from Hestia's court. Then, she got him hurt.

He was down, on the ground, pinned by Apollo's blade. He could only wince and scowl before groaning and admitting defeat. When he exited the stadium, she was one of the first to approach him, looking in shock and disbelief. He grimaced softly before offering an awkward smile, waving at her. "If it had been known I'd be such a distraction I'd have stayed home."

She had dragged him to her chambers, getting out bandages and other wound cleaning materials, swabbing the blood off of his shoulder. She sighed and muttered to herself as she wrapped the wound up before he gripped her wrist and pulled her close to him. Her heart skipped a beat, and he felt it, gripping her chin softly between his thumb and index finger, smirking as he made her look him in the face.

"You care for me, admit it."

Jerking her hand away quickly, she flushed and hit his good shoulder with a hiss, sneering at him before tossing away the bloodied napkins and nudging him to get up. She was so much smaller than him, at least now. Thinking this, he closed his eyes slowly as she turned to grab some more materials. When she turned back around, he was in his human form once more.

"Why'd you change?" (Name) asked softly as she continued to tend to him, waving as Heron entered the room, looking around the chambers quietly while eating a pear. Seraphim too, began to glance around the room, taking in her personality based on her surroundings. 

There was lots of plants, and a few paintings. Even a flowing waterfall by the window, and a gorgeous balcony. A tiny mirror on her vanity, she must not have liked her appearance very much. "I thought you would find this more appealing." 

Her eyes flickered up to meet his slowly before she sighed and brushed his cheek gently with her nimble finger tips. She shook her head with a wince before she pulled away and got some oils out, rubbing them on softly, smelling like lavender and sandalwood. She herself smelled like pine and something smoky. 

"I'm not one of your night whores." 

Damn. She knew about that. His jaw clenched slowly before he winced and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He herself frowned softly before grabbing a small pastry and offering it to him, brushing his hair out of his face before watching him sink his teeth into it. Her cheek grew hot again before she averted her face, adjusting her own appearance. 

"I have to go do some chores, I'm leaving these oils with you, and these herbs. They will help with the pain and the soreness so you can be back in fighting shape in a matter of no time." She explained before covering herself and pacing over to her door. She offered one last glance at him before she bit her lip and waved, smiling softly in a way that made his lips part.

Heron watched his actions before snickering and finishing his pear, tossing the core of the fruit out the window towards the ground for the birds. Seraphim looked at him in annoyance before he crossed his arms over his chest, wincing softly in pain, closing his eyes.

Hours passed before he saw her again-.. Well, heard her actually. A soft sniffle came from the bathhouse, and he would peak around the corner from the doorway in the darkness. The room was only lit up by candles and other lanterns, illuminating the running water and her beautiful bare body. Glancing around, her dress was on the ground, and covered in some mysterious red liquid. Creeping over slowly and picking it up, he smelled of it. It was grape wine.

This was undoubtedly not an accident. Frowning slowly, he crouched by the pool and watched as she let the water from the falls pour over her head. Her lip was bruised too. When she stepped out and opened her eyes again, she yelped and splashed at him making him flinch and laugh softly before sighing.

"Forgive me, I heard crying.." Seraphim smiled sympathetically before he let his hands run through the cool water, humming softly as she rubbed her face. Her hair was long and it covered her bare chest, and the rippling water blurred the image of her bottom half. He couldn't help but lick his lips slowly, his tongue running over his teeth making her flush and cover herself. "Tell me what happened name.."

"Some girls.. One of them spilled their wine on me, and the other hit me.." He knew it. They were jealous of her. Well, he would give them something to be jealous of. When she turned back around, he took advantage and slipped his own bottoms off, sliding into the water and letting it engulf him with a heavy sigh of relief. "You shouldn't wet your bandages.."

His footsteps were light against the floor as he crept closer, sinking into the water lowly before swimming over, inches from her now. She sniffled once more before his hands found her hips from behind, making her shutter. His breath tickled the back of her neck softly before he ran his hand down her back, tracing her spin. "Look at me (Name).."

Slowly, she wiped her face and turned around to face him, her cheeks red with blush as he picked up a rag and wet it, soaping it up before wiping down her stick chest. His eyes fluttered softly as she stabilized her breathing, swallowing softly. He continued to wash and rub at the ugly stains on her chest until they her gone, his nose pressing gently against her forehead as he leaned in.

"This happened because of me.. I hurt you."

"Please don't say that.. Seraphim-.."

"It did though. You're hurt and it's my fault." The guilt stirred in his chest as he sighed and backed away, rinsing out the rag and taking a small vase to rinse her body. His eyes held hurt and frustration as he thought of what else could've happened to her. She was so good to him, he found himself growing more and more attached everyday.

Slowly she let her hands trace his face, coming closer until her body pressed against his, her breasts rubbing against his chest, nipples hardening with the blood flow as she leaned in close. Her dainty hands rested on his shoulders as she breathed out slowly before speaking. "I'm not afraid of you, Seraphim.."

That seemed to make his gaze snap upwards to her. His breath became ragged as he leaned over to stare into her eyes, into her soul. He walked forwards, baring his teeth and backing her up until her back hit the end of the pool, breathing deeply as he rested his hands on either side of her, preventing any form of escape.

"Even like this?" He said slowly, shifting and growing bigger, his skin changing from its olive hue to a deep blue-grey color, horns growing out of his head and his hair turning white with a gold streak. The young maiden's breath hinted as her nipples rubbed against his chest, and she swallowed once more shaking her head.

"Y-You can't scare me." Her voice shook and he was prepared to be hurt until he understood. It wasn't shaking out of fear, but out of arousal. His lips quivered softly before curling into a deep smirk, chuckling darkly making her breathing stop, her face flushing red. "S-Seraphim.."

"You do care for me.. but it's more for than that isn't it..?" He whispered softly, leaning down to let his lips trace her ear, his hands slowly moving to carve up her hips to her ribcage, feeling her shiver against him. He pawed her breasts softly before moving to her other ear, his nose pressing against her gently before whispering into her ear. "Tell me what you want, (Name).."

Her breath shook, and her legs began to quake as he pushed her up onto the ledge, trapping her between his arms again. His large, muscles shining with the water from the pool as his lips trailed down her cheek towards her own. He kissed her, feeling her lips press back against his own softly, before pulling away and breathing against her.

"I-.. I want.. I want you, Seraphim."

"Oh mon ange.." He chuckled darkly before gripping her thighed and pulling her against him, pushing his lips against hers once more, kissing her deeply. She moaned softly, whimpering as one of his hands found her hair, tugging gently. His lips were hard against her own soft and plump ones, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip before he began to lick at her mouth. She pated her lips slowly and he wasted no time exploring his new territory, prodding at her own tongue with his own. She tasted like vanilla and cinnamon. "All you had to do was ask."

Breaking the kiss slowly, he kissed down her jaw, biting and nipping her neck softly making her gasp and stutter softly. His fangs grazed her skin while his hands fondled her chest, her back arching and pushing her rounded breasts into his greedy hand. His thumbs teased her nipples as he peppered her neck with kisses, biting and latching on, sucking harshly until the blood rose to the top of her skin. He kissed each bruise he left, everyone would know who she belonged to before this night was over.

"S-Seraphim.." Her voice cracked softly as he kissed down to her chest, licking and suckling gently on her left nipple while teasing the opposite one, watching her throw her head back as he gripped her hip. He would have his way with her, making sure she knew that he adored her, and wanted to have her all to himself. This was what he was longing for all along.

He swapped breasts after a little while, his enhanced senses catching wiff of her arousal as his own member began to harden, he purred and hummed against her nipple causing a soft vibration. She gasped and bit her lip hard before she let her hands run through his hair and over his shoulders. Meanwhile his hands began to part her thighs and pull her closer, placing them over his shoulder. One of his hands moved to rub circles against her clit softly, chuckling before he let go of her nipple with a soft 'pop'. He littered kisses all down her stomach before moving to nip and kiss her thighs softly.

His kissed her hard and warm, making her pant softly from the building tension. Oh how he wanted to tie her up and have her bent over his bed, spending himself inside of her until the pleasure transformed her into an unintelligible moaning basket-case. For now he would kiss down her thighs, letting his fingers continue until his lips met her core, kissing and nipping her clit softly making her cry out loudly.

Seraphim's hands sternly gripped her hips and pulled her against his mouth, his tongue carving and tracing around her clit, poking and nipping it softly before he latched onto it, sucking gently. Her breath was ragged, and her hands moved to run through his hair, brushing her horn softly making him moan against her, feeling sensitive.

It wasn't long until he shifted his mouth against her, his long tongue dipping into her dripping cunt, making her arch her back once more. His fangs grazed her wet pussy and his nose rubbed roughly against her button as he tongue fucked her, curling it inside of her. She could only moan loudly and gently tug at his hair as he had his way with her, laying claim to her body. Only gods knew how much she wanted him inside of her right now. "S-Seraphim please." 

Hearing her plea made him smirk, pulling away slowly to kiss her clit, moving to let her legs fall from his shoulders, grabbing her by her legs and tugging her back into he water with him. He held her body flush against his and backed her up, tracing a hand down her leg before picking it up and wrapping it around her waist. 

"Tell me what you want (Name)." 

"I-I.. I want you inside of me, please.. Please Seraphim.." She begged making him growl softly, chuckling as he kissed her lips, lifting the other leg to wrap around his waist. He positioned his member at her entrance with his hand before sliding into her. It took him a moment to bottom out, and she could only gasp and gawk at the feeling. She was so full, his cock so snug inside of her, and such a tight fit too. Taking a moment to adjust, she gasped and nodded when she was ready.

He set a steady pace, not wanting to hurt her. He filled her so deliciously that he couldn't stop himself from pulling out completely, only to push back in, reliving the glorious feeling of being swallowed so perfectly. Hey body was cool against his own much warmer one, and he couldn't help but let out a breathe of pleasure as he began to thrust in and out of her.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, accompanied by the sounds of sloshing and splashing water, his hips grinding against her body. She moaned and cried out loudly as he held her by her hips, hitting the spots deep inside of her, tears bubbling in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks as she threw her head back.

His own moans started off soft, but continued to get louder and louder as they progressed. He was pistoning into her now, his body flush against hers, her legs shaking as he fucked into her. His lips found her own again, kissing her deeply and swallowing up her moans as tension began to build in her core. He chuckled and snapped his hips against hers harshly making her scream, then he whispered sinisterly into her ear. "You belong to me, do you understand? No one else is allowed to have you but me. You are mine and only mine."

"Yes! Yours Seraphim!" (Name) screamed loudly, feeling him grind against her and thrust harder and harder, her body vibrating with pleasure as he made love to her. HER tongue hung from her mouth slowly and her eyes rolled back, seeing a flash of white as she orgasmed. He continued to help her ride out her own orgasm before rutting hard into her, feeling his own orgasm close. Several moments passed before he sharply pulled out with a loud screaming moan, shooting a string of cum onto her chest and face before he let go and panted softly. 

After they had both calmed down a bit, his hands caressed her hips softly before he took the small vase and filled it with water, pouring the water over her face and chest to clean away his hot seed. Her eyes were heavy as he lifted her up, cradling her body against his own. She was his mate now, and it didn't matter how many late night mistresses he had before, she was superior to them all.

She doesn't remember the walk to his chambers, but she does remember him kissing her softly and rubbing his nose gently against hers as he laid her on the bed, covering her bare body with the beautiful silk sheets. The moonlight made a halo effect around her hair as he blew out the candles, crawling into the bed beside her. "Seraphim.. I love you.."

"You are divine, mon ange.. Get some rest for me, alright?" He whispered softly before peppering her face with kissed and pulling her against him, nestling his face in the crook of her neck as her eyes fluttered and eventually closed, letting her drift off to a peaceful sleep while he continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ears. 

The only sounds that night were the chirping of crickets and the soft breeze that blew the light satin curtains in his chambers. For once, he knew that sleep would come easy to him. He would not loose this one, too.

"I love you too.."


End file.
